


[Podfic of] Can't Erase You

by Flowerparrish



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Family Feels, Family of Choice, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Platonic mates, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, podfic length to be updated each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: Podfic of Kh530's "Can't Erase You"Summary:A collection of scenes for Heartsong, regarding the addition of original character, Maren Bennett.This is a continuation from the Ravensong scene collection, but you do not need to have read the previous work to understand this one--although I would suggest having read the actual Heartsong book!Maren Bennett navigates having the man they called their son back in Green Creek while dealing with strained pack bonds with their twin and nephew, and having (a pretty great) platonic mate when all they'd rather do is honestly just write some music and sleep.
Relationships: Kelly Bennett/Robbie Fontaine, Mark Bennett & Original Non-Binary Character, Tanner Reeves & Original Non-Binary Character, minor or background relationships
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Heartsong:Post Chapter Gunmetal Sky/Never Forget to Pack pages 80 to 116

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kh530](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kh530/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Can't Erase You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824190) by [Kh530](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kh530/pseuds/Kh530). 



> Look, Maren Bennett owns my soul. And so I guess that means Sam owns my soul for creating them. And for letting me podfic this. You rock, Sam. 
> 
> I will upload it by chapter, and then when it's complete I'll also upload the entire podfic in one mp3.

Audio Streaming and Download: [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1wtGuYDVzwUTHGFvJzVgMQJXw40Uua7nf)

Audio Length: 00:19:53


	2. Heartsong: Like an Echo/A Door to Fix You/Enigmatic Dicks, pages 127 to 184

Audio Streaming & Download: [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1P_k0ibv-PVKQi9EJ3SR732zB0vznZ2eF/view?usp=sharing)

Audio Length: 00:18:31


	3. Heartsong: Fix You/Enigmatic Dicks to It’s Tradition/Can’t Forgive, pages 185 to 206

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest Sam, I love you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. (Also everyone else. But mostly Sam.)

Stream & Download Link: [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Aqmw_KQYj21oXU2y-588rb24w5y3ATE_)

Audio Length: 00:20:48


	4. Heartsong: House in Order/ Pack Divided to Fireflies, pages 208 to 245

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to my wonderful friend who deserves the world. I, unfortunately, cannot give you the world, but here's another chapter of the podfic for you? I love you.

Audio Stream & Download: [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1P6xaDJGR-KtPcsGtLGPsEfwzWeXXv3_h)

Audio Length: 00:21:53

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please go read the rest / Sam's other Maren stuff (hint hint, all of Ravensong with Maren is complete)/ Sam's other stuff generally. Or, if you're in the mood for podfic, check out the podfic Sam's narrating and I'm editing of Sarah (sirfoxheart)'s Carter/Gavin masterpiece "Don't Fade Away". 
> 
> Also I guess let me know what you think? This is 100% a passion project but I'd love to hear if other people enjoy it too!


End file.
